Addiction - Zim X Gaz
by Broken-Dictionary
Summary: It started as a way to gain more power, but obsessions change your veiws.
1. 1

There was a knock at the door, and a shout for someone else to get it. It was a nice morning but the Membranes weren't expecting any visitors- _ever._ A large-headed kid sighed and put down his book entitled '_Paranormal Entities – Chickenfoot' _and walked towards the wooden door. Dib, the eldest of the Membrane children, wore a blue shirt with a grey ghost printed onto it, along with a black set of trousers. He turned the handle, but before being able to open the door completely, a small green dog leaped on top of him, "HIYA, DIBBY! Your fence tastes DEEEE-LICIOUS!"

"W-we don't have a fence-?!"

The green dog jumped off the confused boy and excitedly waddled over to his sister, a purple-haired, space-invader-shirt wearing video game addict, who, of course, was playing on the newest edition of the Nuntendoom. She wore a black skirt and combat boots matching the spiked cuffs around her wrists. The curious creature climbed onto the couch and sat next to her, making a noise of bewilderment towards the TV.

"Watchu' watchin', Gazzy?

"I'm _playing_," She growled, annoyed at the distraction, "Dib! Why is GIR here?! I thought I told you to stop playing with Zim's stuff!"

Dib, the self-proclaimed paranormal investigator, readjusted the collar of his giant, black trench coat whilst defensively shouting back, "I didn't do anything!"

His younger sister groaned and paused her game. She faced the obviously disguised robot and furrowed her brow. In return, GIR smiled wider and wagged his little tail. Gaz had given up on reasoning with the insane unit a long time ago, so she rolled her eyes and continued to feed her gaming addiction. Dib's suspicions were raised over the limit, he was one hundred percent certain that _Zim_, the alien who had arrived on earth those many years ago, was up to something. It was very Zim-like to send his stupid robot over to the siblings' house as a spy.

The paranormal investigator walked over to the staring SIR unit. He bent down to start poking him. In return the small robot giggled and rolled around, swatting his hand away. Gaz, who was already irritable to start with, shouted at her brother, telling him to go away.

"But _Gaz_!" he began, "Zim's-"

"**_If you don't leave now, I'll make sure you will regret having me for a sister._**"

Her brother, used to these empty threats by now, retaliated with an annoyed glare. He grabbed the puppy-suited robot and slung him under his arm to bring him up to investigate.

Satisfied with her success, the video game addict gave her brother a smug look before continuing beating up random people online.

The next day was almost the same as the last. The Membrane children had forgotten about the whole GIR ordeal as they slowly woke up and trudged down the staircase for some breakfast. Their father, Professor Membrane, rarely got to have any quality time with the children. Despite this, he still managed to put aside a few minutes to make them a full breakfast each morning before leaving for his work. Gaz rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat at their round dining table, ready to eat. Dib joined her, yawning as he grabbed his fork.

"W-Gaz?! Where did you put my breakfast?"

"Huh? I haven't done anything-" The purple haired girl's eyes snapped open as she realised _her_ breakfast was gone too, "Hey, who stole our food?!"

On cue, the small silver robot who visited the day before, walked around the corner half dressed in his lame disguise. He waved to the children, mouth full of their breakfast. Dib frowned whilst his sister growled. GIR continued on his way to the couch, flicking on the TV with a bag of flamin' hot cheezos.

"_Diiib,_ why is GIR still here?"

"He left yesterday! You saw him leave!"

"Then why is he back? You did some operations on him yesterday, didn't you?"

The 'paranormal investigator' tapped at his gigantic head, "Well, yeah… It was hard to understand, but I don't think Zim had anything to do with this. Nor do I think that he's stupid enough to hide something in GIR."

"So you're saying that he's coming here under his own will."

"Precisely."

Both the kids sighed at the thought, but continued on to find a substitute for their father's breakfast before continuing their daily holiday routine; Gaz played her video games and Dib went into the garage to work on Tak's ship.

GIR came back every day early in the morning. He would hang around the siblings, bugging them from time to time, or eating out the kitchen. Dib had started ignoring the little SIR unit, but Gaz treated him as a pet. GIR would come sit next to the video-game addict, silently watching, apart from the occasional outburst. Gaz, in return, would pet GIR and let him sleep next to her. Sometimes, the robot would stay the night, acting like a dog and sleeping at the end of one of the Membrane childrens' beds. The Professor, so caught up in his never ending cycle of work, didn't realise they now had a 'dog'- or he did, it just didn't click.

One morning, before the Professor left his children for the day, he informed something to his daughter;

"Gazlene,"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Today, and for the rest of the week, I've decided you need a break from video games. Although they help with hand-eye coordination and turn children into better people, you still have to go outside."

"What?! What do I do then?!" The video-game addict felt threatened, she couldn't NOT play anything for an _entire week_.

"Walk the dog," was the last thing Professor Membrane would let be said on the subject, "I'll see you tomorrow, daughter."


	2. 2

**_CLANG,_**

**_CLANG,_**

**_CLANG,_**

"Daughter, stop slamming your head against the table, it isn't ideal for your cerebrum."

The Membrane family were having a very late dinner within the comfort of their home. Gaz was bashing her face on the tabletop, her food untouched. Dib was watching his sister in concern, his food half eaten. And Professor Membrane was quietly fixing his mecha arm, a cup of tea in his free hand.

"It feels better than not being able to play my games."

"Stop being so melancholic, Gaz," her brother rolled his eyes, "It's only been like, a day-"

A low growl emitted from the addict, "Twenty-two hours, forty-three minutes and fifty-one seconds."

"Hahah… well th-"

"Fifty-two seconds"

"Uh, there's more to li-"

"Fifty-three seconds"

"_More to life than video games!_"

"Fifty-four seconds."

Professor Membrane took a sip from his mug, "Alright children, that's enough. You both are to hurry up and move along to bed. Sleep is important for your growth and you have school next week."

Dib nodded, shovelled the rest of his food in his mouth and slowly strolled towards his room. Gaz took one last look at her meal, glanced at her busy father, and left the table. She sprinted up the stairs and entered her room, slamming the door behind her. In an annoyed huff, the addict kicked a stuffed toy on the floor across the room. Once she sat on her bed, she felt something snuggle up against her. It was GIR.

The disguised SIR unit meowed before wagging his small tail. Gaz was desensitised from his madness by now, she placed her hand on his back, comforted only by his presence. The room became silent, apart from GIR's occasional mechanical clicks and whirrs. The goth sighed, lifted her knees to her face and hugged her legs. She was so fed up with everything at this point, she could easily just leave and regret nothing. Suddenly GIR interrupted her thoughts with a query;

"Gazzy, what's wrong?" His paws were on her arm and his face, although a terrible costume, showed signs of concern.

After realising he was serious, she chuckled, "It's alright- I'm fine- everything's fine… it's okay."

This was enough to satisfy the robot. He sat next to her, legs over the side of her bed, kicking as he started humming.

Gaz groaned. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Yikes, short chapter... sorry...


	3. 3

"Here, stay still-"

Gaz had taken off one of her spiked cuffs and struggled to clip it around GIR's neck, who was pinned under both the arms of the goth. Once she completed the task, she grabbed a leash that had been laying around the house from their previous pet (who mysteriously disappeared) and connected it to this substitute collar. GIR squealed in his dog suit. The small robot was _very_ excited to be able to take a walk with _Gazzy_. Gaz couldn't replicate the excitement. Plus, she had planned to tie him to Zim's fence and leave him there, to the expense of cuff.

"_Zim._" She spat the name in a low whisper, placing GIR on the ground.

With a firm tug of the lead, Gaz opened the front door of the house and walked outside. The small dog ran out in front of her, immediately pulling on the leash as hard as he possibly could. It wasn't hard for the goth to handle though, and she yanked on the rope in an effort to pull him back into submission.

As they made their way down the neighbourhood, GIR went to every mailbox to eat the mail inside. This made Gaz chuckle. She didn't stop it, nor did she really want to. He never did it in a malicious way either, it was more charming if anything, and it caused her to second-think her next course of action.

"Ooh! Ooh! Are we going to my master's base! It's very _seeeecret_! IT'S RIGHT OVER THERE!" GIR shouted in-between mouthfuls of paper and cardboard.

The alien's base was inching closer with every step. The green, purple-roofed house stood out from every other building in the col-de-sac. Everything about it was stupidly exaggerated, from the single large window above the door, to the random gnomes and animals on sticks in the front yard. The only normal thing about it was the brown, wooden fence. Gaz strolled up to the weirdly shaped opening in the fence. She raised a brow at the random hinges that stuck out from the wood, it was as if there _used _to be a gate, but it had been torn off. She shrugged and walked through anyway. GIR clapped his little grey paws as he watched the Goth tie the leash to this basically useless fence.

As she was doing so, a very loud, very dramatic swinging of the front door was heard, and following it was a green 'boy'.

"**_INTRUDER! DO YOU DARE TAKE MY_**-… Gaz human?"

Slowly, she spun on her heels, "Zim."

"Why have you got _my_ SIR unit?" His sentence came out more as a demand than a question.

"Because he kept coming over to _my_ house and eating _my_ food."

Zim marched up to GIR, his head held impossibly high the whole time. He picked up GIR with both hands, slapping him, "BAD! Bad GIR! EW, you have some human junk on you," the alien went to take the spiked collar off.

"It's Gazzy's! I want it!" The small robot shrieked and bit Zim's gloved hand, casing him to drop GIR and recoil in pain.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU BITE **_ZIM_**!"

"god, do you both have no sense of volume?" Gaz winced, her hands over her ears, watching GIR sprint off into the distance.

The alien resumed his uptight position, "Zim has many more senses than you _puny humans_ could ever have."

The two stood next to each other awkwardly. Zim cleared his throat and wiped his hand on his shirt, "Why did the Gaz try to return Zim's SIR unit?"

"For the same reason you talk in the third person."

He raised his non-existent brow, "Please elaborate."

"I don't know? Because he's annoying?" She growled, "I'm going home. Oh and if you ever find GIR again, don't let him come back to my place, or the last thing you see will be your insides in both my hands-"

"You humans have funny threats," the alien smirked, "but the threats a Gaz-beast throws onto Zim have no effect. Not anymore."

In frustration, Gaz threw a fist into his face and started walking back home, her feet dragging. He fell backwards, but didn't do anything to retaliate.

"Your threats still have no use! You will never scare the almighty **_ZIM_**!"

* * *

[A/N] I'm very sorry that this story is short and crappy. This chapter was literally made in little over an hour. I've been using this story as a warm-up kinds thing before writing huge school reports... I don't know, but again, I'm sorry this story is not good DX


End file.
